bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crimsonstorm/The story of Recon: Chapters 1 and 2
this is a story i am working on...Its called the Story of Recon. Chapter one: One's Creation James: Well thats over with. Floria: What should we name him? James: I honestly don't know. Floria: I got an idea! Recon. James: Recon? It's kind of growing on me. (12 years later) Recon: MOM! Where's the cereal? Mom? MOM?! (the parents burst through the door) Parents: (a look of terror is on their faces)Hurry! The invaders...They're here. (they are running, all of a sudden an explosion occurs. The parents are found.) Recon: (looks around) Where are they? (realises what happened) No...NO...NO! It can't be! NOOOOOOOOO!!! ???: Do not fear. Recon; Who said that? Amun-Ra: We did. Recon: Who are you? The elders: We are the Guardian Elders of the Universe. We watch over those in need. Recon: Well...? The Elders: We bestow upon to you, our gifts. Amun-Ra: I give unto you, the gift of Clarity of the sun. To be a light to all. Depth Warrior: I bestow the gift of the widsom of the waves. To be as wise as the waters itself. Gear: I give the gift of the mysterys of Darkness. Only then can you solve even the darkest of Mysteries. Dunes: I give unto thou, the gift of the Strength of the Earth. To be strong in every type of situation. Horus: i give thee, the gift of the swiftness of the Wind. Do be fast, mentally, and phsyicly. Infurnisto: And I bestow onto thou, The Courage of Fire. To be courageous in even your darkest hour. The Elders: (in unison) We bestow upon you, Recon, The gifts of Infinty. GO! SHOW THE WORLD A TRUE HERO! (flash of light) Chapter 2: The middle of nowhere...or is it? Recon: ouch! That hurt. Wait. Where am I? That's just great. They dropped me here and i don't even know where "here" is!. ???: (Three different voices) You are in New Neithestroia. Recon: Who said that? Titanium Flare :We did. I am Titanium Flare. Titanium Slasher: And I am Titanium Slasher. Titanium Blowback. Titanium Blowback is the name. We are the Titanium Brothers. Titanium Flare: we were invaded by the evill king. Recon: Would his name, by chance, be King Magenodious? Titanium Slasher: Yes. Titanium Flare. We are the bravest warriors here. But we were defeated by the evil king. We then took refuge here after our defeat. And ever since then, lost everything we had. Recon: (on the edge of a cliff, looking at the sunset on the horizion with The Titanium Bros. behind him.) Well, we may not have much, but there is always a light whereever you chose to see it. Stop looking at the darker aspects of the world. This is a new beginning, and we can make it better again. Titanium Bros.: Let's do it. Let's go and take him down. When we get done with is partner Jokathak, he'll wish he never tried to take New Neithestroia. Recon: Well, it's a long road. The evil king isn't going to be defeated all by himself. Titanium Blowback: yes, you speak the truth...its a long way to go. Category:Blog posts